Rahasia
by Ay
Summary: Pria itu memeluknya-memberinya kehangatan. Di dunia ini begitu banyak rahasia. Bagi Sakura: pria itulah rahasianya/ItaSaku/untuk Sava Kaladze


Naruto is belong to Kishimoto-sama. I don't take any profits from this story.

This story really pure mine with inspiration from The Love I Have Never Imagined with author Sava Kaladze.

I present this story as a little gift to Sava Kaladze, my old sister. :D

I know this story is far from perfect.

Really sorry for inconvenience cause.

Enjoy it!

.

**Rahasia**

**ItaSaku fic**

**M for safety :p**

.

Gemerisik air terjun di dekat mereka masih terdengar jelas ketika suara Sakura menegur sosok pria yang memaksanya berdiri setelah baru sejenak beristirahat di tepi air terjun ini.

"Kita baru saja beristirahat!"

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

"Bukan berarti kau harus mengajakku, kan?" Sakura mendecih kesal. Kehidupannya seperti berpusat pada apa yang dan akan dilakukan oleh pria yang kini berdiri dua langkah di depannya.

Pria itu membalikan tubuh tegapnya menghadap Sakura. "Jangan banyak bicara, Kunoichi," katanya datar. Itachi Uchiha mampu membuat Sakura Haruno diam meski hanya dengan sedikit kata.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. Ia seolah terjebak di dalam ekosistem yang hanya terdiri dari dirinya, pria itu, serta hutan yang nampaknya belum lelah menunjukan tepinya kepada mereka.

Pepohonan di sekeliling mereka mulai menutupi sinar lembayung senja ini. Gesekan daun-daunnya memberikan nuansa mencekam seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bahkan koakan burung gagak mulai terdengar di sekeliling mereka. Bulan di ufuk bar at mulai bersinar pucat penanda waktu malam akan tiba.

Itachi sudah berada sepuluh langkah di depan Sakura ketika pemikiran untuk melarikan diri tertanam di benak gadis itu. Sakura bisa saja berusaha kabur dari Itachi saat ini. Namun pikirannya teralih pada luka di tubuh Itachi yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Sebagai ninja medis, ada suatu kewajiban khusus yang tertanam dalam dirinya untuk terus memantau dan menjaga pasiennya, meski itu adalah seorang Uchiha Itachi, mantan anggota Akatsuki. Memang Itachi jelas lebih kuat, jika berkonfrontasi langsung melawannya, Sakura akan kalah. Tetapi melarikan diri dari Itachi yang kini nampaknya tidak memedulikan keberadaan Sakura akan terasa lebih mudah ketimbang konfrontasi langsung dengan pria pemilik _Tsukiyomi_ itu. Pemikiran itu cukup menggoda untuk Sakura coba saat ini. Namun lagi-lagi jiwa medisnya mengalahkan godaan untuk kabur dari Itachi.

Kini Sakura berpikir, Itachi yang telah menculiknya atau ia yang secara sadar mengizinkan dirinya diculik oleh Itachi?

"Tunggu aku!" seru Sakura yang kini hampir kehilangan jejak Itachi di sore yang semakin gelap.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba ketika Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang licin dan panjang jatuh mengenai bahunya.

"Arghhh...!"

Seketika pandangannya terasa kabur. Ia masih bisa melihat Itachi berlari ke arahnya dan menyingkirkan sesuatu yang panjang dari tubuhnya sebelum kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk, dengan punggung bersandar pada batang pohon di sampingnya. Kedua mata Sakura mengerjap, ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya menahan rasa nyeri dan panas yang terasa sangat cepat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya yang baru saja menggigit bahu bagian dalamnya adalah seekor ular. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara berat Itachi di sekelilingnya.

"...buka matamu!" seru Itachi. "Buka matamu, Sakura!"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, ia dapat melihat Itachi kini berjongkok di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa hangat yang menyenangkan menjalari tubuhnya ketika Itachi memanggilnya dengan namanya—bukan _kunoichi_ seperti selama ini. Pria itu memandang bahu kanannya, sumber rasa nyeri yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Buka bajumu," kata Itachi.

"Hmm...," kata Sakura pelan. "Hah? Kau—Ah!" Rasa panas itu mulai membakar Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu," kata Itachi.

Dengan cepat Itachi merobek baju Sakura tepat di bagian bahu gadis itu. Seketika hembusan angin senja menggetarkan lapisan terluar kulit Sakura. Namun ada sesuatu hal lain yang dirasakan Sakura menyapu kulitnya. Sebuah rasa yang tercipta ketika kulit tangan Itachi bergesekan dengan kulit bahunya yang kini telanjang. Ada getaran-getaran yang cukup membuat hati Sakura bedesir ketika tangan Itachi menyentuh kulit lehernya saat menyibak rambut merah jambunya. Satu dari kedua tangan Itachi menopang punggung Sakura.

Dan Sakura tak akan pernah menyangka hal ini sebelumnya.

Itachi mencium bahunya—bukan, tetapi menghisap racun ular yang menggigitnya.

Bukan masalah besar jika lokasi gigitan ular itu berada di bagian tubuh luarnya. Masalahnya ular sialan itu menggigit tepat di bahu bagian dalam tubuh Sakura—malah hampir dekat dengan buah dadanya.

'_Damn it_!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Itachi menghisap racun dari luka di tubuh Sakura dengan pelan. Ada sensasi aneh yang memabukan serta menyenangkan dirasakan oleh Sakura ketika permukaan bibir Itachi yang lembab menyentuh kulitnya. Hisapan Itachi yang semakin dalam memaksa Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih dalam.

"Mmmhhh..."

Itachi menghentikan hisapannya dan membuang darah kotor Sakura dari mulutnya di tempat tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ketika dirasakannya racun di tubuh Sakura telah ia hisap sepenuhnya.

Bekas gigitan ular itu meninggalkan ruam-ruam kebiruan di sekitar bahu Sakura. Itachi tak bisa menyangkal kulit gadis di hadapannya ini putih bersih, membuat ia yang sama seperti laki-laki normal lainnya di dunia sedikit merasa hasrat kelaki-lakiannya bergetar memandangnya.

"Ular pohon," kata Itachi kalem—meski Sakura dapat menangkap sedikit kegugupan dalam suaranya. "Bisanya berbahaya." Itachi diam sejenak. "Tetapi dapat diselamatkan jika bisanya dikeluarkan dengan cepat."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kecil kepalanya. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Itachi diam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya: kenapa ia menolong gadis itu? Dan ucapan terima kasih dari Sakura terasa begitu aneh—baginya. Maka ia hanya menganggung kecil sebagai respon.

"Diamlah di sini, aku akan mencari tanaman obat di sekitar sini," kata Itachi.

Itachi menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Ia mencari tumbuhan obat di sekitar tempat Sakura beristirahat. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh di hatinya jika mengingat ninja medis yang diculiknya itu. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, melihat gadis itu terluka seperti yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya... khawatir. Ada perasaan ingin melindungi gadis itu. Menjaganya.

Itachi berusaha membuang pikirannya tentang Sakura. Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa posisi gadis itu tak lebih tawanannya dan rasa kekhawatirannya hanya karena ia tidak mau repot jika gadis itu meninggal di hadapannya. Seketika napasnya sedikit tercekat jika membayangkan gadis berambut merah jambu itu... meninggal.

.

.

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu. Ia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa ia akan terjebak dalam perasaan aneh seperti ini. Apalagi dengan seorang Itachi Uchiha. Dulu ia seringkali merasakan hal ini ketika berada di dekat Sasuke. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah merasakan hal ini kepada Uchiha lainnya?

Sakura mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Ular itu, seruan kekhawatiran Itachi, sampai perlakuan Itachi yang menghisap racun ular itu dari tubuhnya. Wajah Sakura memanas mengingat hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya.

Sakura memandang ruam-ruam kebiruan bekas gigitan ular di bahunya. Ia mengingat bagaimana hangatnya tangan Itachi ketika menyentuh tempat itu, bagaimana lembutnya bibir Itachi di permukaan kulitnya ketika pria berambut hitam panjang itu menghisap racun dari bekas gigitan itu.

Buru-buru digelengkannya kepalanya. Sakura mendesah pelan, "aku tidak mungkin menyukainya..."

Rembulan telah menjadi ratu di singgasana malam. Bunyi suara binatang-binatang malam mulai terdengar di sekeliling Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba menahan nyeri yang masih terasa di bahunya. Sampai saat ini, Itachi belum kembali dari pencariannya. Sakura mulai merasa khawatir akan keselamatan Itachi. Pria itu belum terlalu pulih kondisinya—meski lukanya hampir sembuh. Dengan kawanan sekelas Akatsuki yang mengejar mereka, bukan hal mustahil Itachi berhasil dikalahkan atau bahkan—dibunuh.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam. Itachi pasti kembali.

Suara gemerisik semak-semak dari arah belakang Sakura membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia hampir terlonjak ketika sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Apa sudah baikan?" tanya orang itu. "Lukamu."

"Itachi!" seru Sakura lega. Gadis bermata sehijau permata emerald itu lega melihat Itachi kembali tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Hn?"

Itachi menatap wajah Sakura agak lama sebelum memalingkannya pada tanaman obat yang dibawanya. Sakura hanya diam. Wajahnya kembali memanas mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Itachi mulai mengumpulkan ranting-ranting di sekitarnya untuk dijadikan kayu bakar bagi api unggung yang akan dibuatnya. Setelah menyalakan api unggun, Itachi sibuk mencuci tanaman obat yang dibawanya dengan air dari tempat minum mereka.

"Itachi, persediaan air kita?" Sakura memandang persediaan air mereka yang menipis akibat digunakan Itachi untuk mencuci tanaman obat untuknya.

"Aku bisa mencarinya nanti," kata Itachi. "Yang terpenting saat ini, lukamu harus diobati."

"Aaa..." Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya mengamati Itachi yang kini sedang menumbuk-numbuk kecil tanaman obat itu.

Itachi kini berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Perlahan Itachi mengobati bekas gigitan ular itu dengan tanaman obat yang sudah ditumbuknya. Kepalanya kini menunduk memandang bekas gigitan ular itu di bahu Sakura. Sekilas ia nampak ragu menyentuh luka itu. Namun sedetik kemudiaan ia telah mengobati luka-luka itu tanpa ragu. Sakura menatap wajah Itachi yang berjarak tak jauh dari wajahnya saat ini.

Sebentuk rasa aneh menyenangkan menggelitik hatinya. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum tipis. Itachi yang seolah sadar ditatap diam-diam oleh Sakura, mengadahkan wajahnya, balik menatap Sakura. Kini kedua mata mereka bersirobok. Yang satu sehitam batu oniks sedangkan yang lainnya secerah permata emerald.

Sakura menundukan wajahnya.

Itachi menjauhkan diri dari Sakura. Setelah mengobati gadis itu, ia duduk di dekat api unggung, menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu batang pohon di belakangnya, jauh dari tempat Sakura.

Udara malam yang dingin perlahan namun konstan menyusup ke dalam kulit. Menggigilkan. Sakura yang kini bahunya dalam keadaan telanjang lebih menyadari keadaan menyiksa ini, ia beringsut, mendekatkan dirinya pada api unggung—sesekali melirik ke arah Itachi yang tampak tak kedinginan sedikit pun.

Sakura memandang Itachi dalam diam. Pria itu kini memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dadanya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, wajah Itachi tampak menunjukkan sebuah kedamaian yang mungkin sulit Sakura lihat ketika pria itu membuka kedua matanya. Keadaan saat ini mengingatkan Sakura pada masa dimana ia masih merawat pria itu di rumah sakit Konoha. Rasanya itu sudah lama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Itachi membuka kedua matanya. Sekali lagi, kedua mata hitam itu bersirobok dengan kedua mata Sakura. Sakura nampak salah tingkah tertangkap basah sedang memandang pria itu, lagi. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap api unggung di depannya. Angin malam semakin terasa dingin dan menusuk.

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. Mantan anggota Akatsuki itu menghampiri tempat Sakura duduk. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, memandang wajah Itachi yang kini menjulang di sampingnya. Pria itu membungkukan tubuhnya. Itachi diam. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura balas memandang pandangan itu dengan tatapan kebingungan. Ia tak pernah bisa menyangka atau memprediksikan apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi, Itachi terasa begitu sulit untuk dimengerti.

Sebuah uluran tangan menghampiri Sakura. "Eeeh?" Sakura bingung. Ia tak tahu harus merespon apa uluran tangan Itachi.

Merasa uluran tangannya tidak mendapat sambutan, Itachi menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Sakura merasa bersalah atas hal ini.

"Bukan begitu, Ita—"

Itachi memang menarik kembali uluran tangannya tetapi pria itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Secara alamiah Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu. Itachi duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon sebelum mendudukkan Sakura di pangkuaannya. Sakura masih belum berkedip sedikit pun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti—dan ia merasa tidak akan pernah mengerti—jalan pikiran Itachi.

Pria berambut hitam itu memeluk Sakura dalam pangkuannya. Dengan sengaja ia menutupi bahu Sakura yang telanjang dengan dekapannya. Dan Sakura tidak berusaha menolaknya. Ia bahkan merasakan rasa hangat merambati tubunya—juga hatinya. Itachi Uchiha mampu membuatnya merasakan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Pria itu memeluknya—memberinya kehangatan.

Itachi kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Pria itu tertidur sambil mendekap Sakura di pangkuannya.

Di dunia ini begitu banyak rahasia. Entah itu sesuatu yang penting atau bukan. Seperti seorang Itachi bagi Sakura Haruno. Pria itu memiliki banyak rahasia. Dan bagi Sakura: pria itulah rahasianya. Seperti malam ini, Sakura menjadikan malam ini sebagai salah satu rahasianya... untuk mencintai seorang Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

_**Selesai**_

.

Aaaaaa... Udah aku bilang, aku ga bisa bikin lime. #pundung

Maap ya nee, ficnya abal gini, jauh banget sama fic aslinya. #ngaistanah

Nee, epy b'day yaaaa! Traktirannya cuy,:p #ngibritkeCiledug

Review?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
